Emerald Factory 3: Harvest Chaos
by Shade the Cat
Summary: Basic Rune Factory 3 plot with Sonic characters and additions. Rating for monster fighting. Fem Sonic. There is Sonadow. Do not like, do not read. Simple as that. Characters will be OC. And I have some of my own OC characters in here too. R


Emerald Factory 3: Harvest Chaos

?: _"Where am I? Who am I? I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember? What happened to me? My body… I'm so tired and weak… I can't move or even open my eyes. Okay, go over everything that's going on, maybe I can remember. Okay, I'm on a dirt path, it's raining, I'm really tired, and I hear someone talking… Wait, what? Someone's talking? Um… sounds like… a girl? I can't hear what she's saying. Huh? She's taking me someplace. It stopped raining? No, she took me inside. Another voice? This one is male and he sounds angry. They're… arguing? Why? …The male's voice has gone quiet. I think the girl won. She's taking me away again. She stopped. I'm on a… bed? It's soft and warm. She's gone… I'm not sure how I can tell, but she is. Well, I'm not going to get any answers until I wake up, and I'm not going to wake up 'til I get my energy back... I may as well get some… sleep… _

Dark beings and creatures clouded my sleep that night. At the end of my nightmare a bright, warm light washed over me. The light was soothing and comforting. It almost seemed to be saying that everything would be okay. The sensation ended all too soon. Waking up felt like torture. I may have gotten my energy back, but the pain remained. It would take a few days until I was in top shape. Looking around I found my self in a girl's bedroom with two beds. One of which I was occupying. On one wall was a half-length mirror. Curious as to what I looked like, since I could remember nothing, I walked over to it. In the mirror I saw a sixteen-year-old human boy staring back at me. I have somewhat spiky black hair with red streaks. My skin is tan, not dark, but tan. My eyes, however, really caught my attention. Red. My eyes are red. Not red from crying, but as an eye color. I may not remember much, but I'm pretty sure red is not a common eye color. Looking the rest of myself over, I found I was wearing a long sleeved, black shirt with red streaks on the sleeves, and a red symbol that kind of resembled a spiky ball, a pair of black jeans with the same streaks on the legs, a pair of white gloves with gold ring cuffs, and a pair of white shoes with red trim and another pair of gold ring cuffs.

?: _"I'm not going to get any answers here. This place is empty. I should look around outside. Maybe I'll see something that will jog my memory."_

Outside the house, which apparently doubled as a flower shop, I found my self at a crossroads. Before I could even decide which one to take, I felt a sort of feeling that told me to take the right one and then another right. Walking up the dirt road, I found myself staring at a giant tree with stairs carved out of it. At the top I could see a mailbox and door. It looked like a house was **in** the tree. Now I know that is not a common thing. My awe over the tree stopped as soon as I realized I wasn't alone. A girl was staring at me from a path to my left with emotions I couldn't read. She was wearing an open blue vest, a peach tank top, blue jeans, and red shoes with a white stripe and a gold buckle. She had spiky shoulder length blue hair and emerald green eyes. Looking at her made me feel something I didn't recognize. Not knowing what to do, I decided to talk to her.

?: "Um, hello."

She paid me no attention and walked right past me down the path I came from. She only stopped when another girl came up the path. This girl was blonde with blue eyes and was wearing a light blue shirt, shorts, and pair of boots.

Blonde Girl: "Good morning, Sonic."

Sonic: "Morning."

Blonde Girl: "I don't normally see you around here."

Sonic: "Thought it might be nice for a change."

Blonde Girl: "Oh, hello there. I don't believe we've met. What's your name?"

?: "Um, uh…"

Blonde Girl: "Is something wrong?"

?: "Yeah, I… I can't remember my name…"

Blonde Girl: "You can't remember?"

?: "I can't remember who I am… my name… where I'm from… I can't remember anything."

Blonde Girl: "Y-You mean you have amnesia?!"

?: "I-I think so."

Blonde Girl: "Oh my, how awful. What should we do? …Wait! I have an idea! Sonic, could I ask a favor?"

Sonic: "A favor…?"

Blonde Girl: "Yeah. I'll explain in a bit. But… hmmm… Well, since we don't know your name, Mr., what should we call you?

?: "Um… How about… Kage?"

Blonde Girl: "Perfect, it suits you."

Kage: "T-Thanks."

Blonde Girl: "Now, Sonic… about that favor… Could you take Kage to the Chaos Tree?

Sonic: "Um… S-Sure…"

Blonde Girl: "Tee-hee… Thank you very much, Sonic. Well then, I'm going back to my house to see Grandfather. I'll be back in a bit."

Kage: "Okay…"

With out another word the blonde girl left the way she came.

Kage: "So, what now?"

Sonic: "This way…"

Sonic turned to the tree, walked up the steps, and entered the door at the top.

Kage: "All right then…"

Not knowing what else to do I followed her up. Upon entering I was amazed. A huge room was inside a tree! On either side of the door was a hole and a ladder, to my far left was a bed and nightstand, in the back was a refrigerator, a chest, and a counter. The place was beautiful and simple. I only just entered and I already loved it.

Kage: "Whoa… This… is amazing…"

When I turned around to Sonic, I saw she was leaving.

Kage: "Huh, are you going…?"

Sonic: "Yeah, but I may come back to see how you're doing."

Kage: "Why did you bring me here…?"

Sonic: "It was a favor. Now I have some things I need to do."

Just as she finished the blonde girl from before ran in.

Blonde Girl: "*pant pant*… Sorry for making you two wait!

Kage: "We weren't waiting long."

Blonde Girl: "So, how do you like the house?"

Kage: "It's amazing. I've never seen a house inside a tree before…"

Blonde Girl: "Perfect. Especially since this is where you're going to be staying, so I'm glad you like it!"

Kage: "Wait, what?! What do you mean I'm going to be staying here?"

Blonde Girl: "Oh didn't I say? You're going to be living here now, Kage."

Kage: "Wait, when did we decide that? I don't remember agreeing."

Blonde Girl: "Exactly! There are a lot of things you don't remember. You don't even know who you are, or what you're doing here."

Kage: "Rrgh… You've got a point…"

Blonde Girl: "Also, I think that there must be a reason you ended up in this town."

Kage: "Maybe… But are you sure I can really live here…?"

Blonde Girl: "Of course. I even got permission from my grandfather."

Kage: "Your grandfather…?"

Blonde Girl: "Yes. My grandfather is the mayor of this town. So don't worry about it, and make yourself at home."

Kage: "Thank you…"

Blonde Girl: "Oh, I'm Maria, by the way. And that's Sonic over there. Let me welcome you to the town of Chaos. Don't let the name fool you, though. This town is actually quite peaceful."

Sonic: "Nice to meet you…"

Kage: "Nice to meet you too, Sonic."

Maria: "I'm sure you know how everything in here works, so I'll take you outside and show you the farm."

She didn't give me a chance to reply before she dragged me down the left ladder.

Kage: "Farm? What do you…? Oh, wow. The fields are huge."

Maria: "These are the only fields in town. Crops can only grow in a few special places. Under the Chaos Tree is one of them."

Kage: "Wow, I guess that- huh! What the!?

A creature came out of nowhere. I'm not sure what it was, but it did not look friendly.

Maria: "Eek! It's a monster!"

Kage: "Get back you two! …This monster looks extremely hostile… I have no choice but to defeat it. Maria, do you have any weapons?"

Maria: "No. I have nothing…"

Kage: "Looks like this will be a fist fight."

I'm not sure why, but I'm not complaining that one of the only things I remember is how to fight. The monster, I heard Maria call an Orc, had a club with it. A quick kick to the back of its head made it drop the club. Before it recovered I managed to grab the club and hit the Orc in three different places with it. Before I knew it, the fight was over. The Orc had vanished back to the forest of beginnings. Apparently it was over before Maria knew it as well.

Maria: "Where's the Orc?"

Kage: "Huh? What do you mean? I sent it back to the forest of beginnings. Didn't you see?

Maria: "Y-You defeated it? All I saw was that you disappeared and a black and red blur got the Orc."

Kage: "Wait, you mean that you- what!? More!?"

Two more Orcs showed up while I was distracted. Both look as hostile as the last.

?Man?: "Hey! You! Catch!"

Kage: "Huh?"

Without thinking I grabbed whatever he threw out of mid-air. A quick glance revealed a sword in my hand. Some sort of fighter's instinct took me over, and without another heartbeat wasted I charged the Orcs. The closest one quickly found the blade buried in its chest. It vanished as I pulled the sword out to turn on the other one. This one was, however, smarter than earlier ones. It had a shield instead of a club. It blocked my first attack, but couldn't move fast enough to stop the second one from behind. Now that I had a few seconds, I was able to get a good look at the sword and the person who threw it. He had somewhat shaggy, dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes, that looked wiser than the rest of him did. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a thick brown coat that nearly touched the ground. The sword was really surprising though. It was made of a black metal, but the handle was inlaid with strange red material. It was of medium length, but was light, strong, and flexible, all at the same time. The sword could easily get the title of a beautiful killer. It was easy to use, but had endless potential.

?Man?: "Nice to see you like the sword. You can keep it. I think you used it pretty well."

Maria: "Huh? What do you mean? He disappeared, and then the Orcs were defeated by a black and red blur."

?Man?: "He was the blur. You just didn't see him, because your eyes can't see that fast. So, to you, he looked like a blur. However, Sonic and I can see him move, and I must say I'm impressed. I'm Tails, by the way. Nice to meet you."

Kage: "Nice to meet you, Tails. I'm Kage."

Maria: "You know, I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Kage, you've seen everything in your house now. Plant and grow some crops if you need some money. I'll show you were to buy seeds tomorrow. Come to my house, it's just straight down the path and it's the first one on the left. See you tomorrow."

Maria said no more as she left. That just left Tails, Sonic, and I.

Tails: "…You know I'm serious when I said I was impressed. Very few people have mastered a sword as well as you, and even fewer have your speed… Talk to us tomorrow when you come into town. We might have something to discuss."

Sonic: "Hope to see you there."

Kage: "B-Bye…"

Now it's just me and my house in a tree. I may not remember my life before, but I'm pretty sure that I have a nice future here. And nowI'm starting to hope Sonic is included in that future. May as well get some sleep for tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a big day…


End file.
